


The Rose Garden

by vici_diem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Historical Metaphors, Historical References, Loss, Love, Lust, Magic, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: A short, one-shot story I came up with after listening to a few songs. Enjoy reading! I hope you'll like it! :)





	The Rose Garden

Her eyes flash open only to meet with the familiar sight of the ceiling of her bedroom. Her thoughts immediately screeches to a halt, making sense of the world she had returned to. And slowly, she could feel the beating of her heart started to slow into a moderate pace after she realised that it was all nothing but a nightmare. 

Her gaze turn around her room, reassuring herself that she is in fact in her safe haven. The book sitting on her bedside table holding her pair of glasses, the door that leads to her balcony, the painting of her favourite childhood home above her fireplace...she’s definitely in her bedroom.

She gets up, tucking a strand of her black hair to the back of her ear as she does. She swings her leg to the ground, putting on her shoes before making her way towards the doors leading towards her balcony. 

Despite horrific scenes from her nightmares constantly replaying itself in her head, she still found the courage to push back the curtain and reach for the knob. Feeling the coldness of the steel through her skin, she twists it, suddenly craving for the fresh cold air only nature could provide. 

As soon as her nose caught the scent of the roses floating in the air from the garden, she could already feel her mood lifting. Her feet grew restless as they brought her to the edge of her balcony. She immediately lean on the cold granite as her gaze heads onto the rose garden underneath it. A garden of white roses that would always remind her of her fondest memories. Especially of how this rose garden was created just for her. 

While the wind blows her hair back as if it is trying to show off her moonlit features to the world, she could feel a warm glow slowly, gradually spreading from her chest, despite the goosebumps down her spine. Her mind recalls a fond memory. How peculiar, to feel hot and at the same time. 

Her hand goes to her neck, caressing it as he did in the memory. The exquisite feeling of his rough hands against her soft skin. How he had leaned closer to her on that night, with the full moon shining bright behind him. She had foolishly thought that he was going to kiss her right then and there, but he didn’t. His lips went close to her ear, his breath sending goosebumps down her spine while her body was practically on fire. 

“Never forget, my dearest, that no matter where you are, who you’re with, only I could ignite these feelings in you.” he whispered, his tone filled with possessiveness and something else, something she couldn’t comprehend. 

“Are you leaving again?” she had asked, relishing the feel of his hair beneath her fingers as she brush them back. It was like she was drowning in the feeling of him and she didn’t want to be saved, ever.

“Only for a little while. I will be back soon.” he had promised, giving her a half-smile that does not meet his guilt-ridden eyes. 

Her hand caressed his cheek as she feels her heart slowly sinking into the bottom pit of her ocean. He holds her wrist, keeping her hand there just as she was about move it away.

“I do have something to show you.” he mentioned, his hand moving from her wrist to her fingers, wrapping them against the chilly night wind as he move behind her and ushered her closer to the cold granite. She could feel his other hand snaking around her waist, his touch sending tiny shocks beneath her skin. Though she loved it, she couldn’t shake the discomfort at the fact that she had not worn her corset. There was nothing under this nightgown. He might not love her figure, might not relish in this as much as she did. Might scorn and leave her.

But as she tried to move away from him, he kept her closer, tighter. Her eyes flew to him only to find them staring back at her, as he place a soft kiss against the crook of her neck. He didn’t seem to care, nor mind, as he had whispered to her amidst those kisses, “Take a look at the garden below.”

“A rose garden.” she breathed out, feeling her knees weaken at the sight. Bushes of white roses blooming around a beautiful fountain on the center. There were so many, it looked like the garden was enchanted. How had she not notice this? The sight was so breathtaking that all she wanted was just to stare at it forever. How she wished she could bottle this feeling and relive it for the rest of her days.

He had pulled her closer to him, placing his chin on her shoulder as he told her, “These roses will act as a promise. A promise that I will come home to you no matter what.”

“What if you broke that promise?”

“Then those roses will slowly die like I will. My life will be tied to them.”

She remembered twisting her body to face him, her hands flying to his face and pulling him closer to her. With the feeling of his hands around her waist, she had whispered against his lips, “Then so will mine. Because if you’re gone, so will I.”

Before he could utter another word, she remembered how she had silenced him with her lips. Desperate. They were both desperate to be together, to spend as much time together as they can before they were forced apart again. For it is being entwined in each other’s arms, that they can only truly feel happiness. 

A tear dropped onto the granite as she is being taken back to the present. The roses were not as many as it was before, but it is still there. Though they had all not wilted, they had not been blooming nor growing as it was before, no matter how hard she tried to tend it. 

A stab of pain shoot through her chest as she recalled her nightmare. How she had cradled his limp body against her chest as she cried for help. No one had listened. It is as if they were invisible. And all she could do was to helplessly beg and beg for someone to save him. 

“Please come home soon.” she said out loud, her first words in days since the nightmare had haunted her nights.


End file.
